Master And Servant
by Alviarin
Summary: AU-Youji is sold as a Slave to Takatori by his father and runs away. Aya is an assassin with a tragic past who intervenes. They fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A/N:** So this story was meant to be just a oneshot AU, but I got a bit carried away. It's shorter so there might be sequels. I have also decided that length doesn't matter as much as content; so the story can be shorter if shit gets resolved. I have a few more mammoth stories that have a few plot holes. *Cracks fingers* Some of my stories need fixing. This one though is brand new and I may decide I don't like how I wrote things, but no major rewrite is planned. Not like for 'Knightly Dance', which still feels a bit immature. I suppose my writing has changed a lot.

Anyway so this story is an AU or alternate universe where Youji gets sold into an S&M relationship that never fully breaks him and which Aya plays a bad ass as always and saves him from. Ken and Omi do not appear in this story. Just omitted not dead. They might show up in sequels but I don't know. This was _supposed_ to be a oneshot like I said, but my muse was left hibernating much too long and was like "New story? Let _me_ help." I swear its like a five year old that way. Okay here we go:

As he walked down the dark streets of Shanghai he thought about the dramatic turn his life had taken. On minute he had been part of a safe loving family and now he was alone and an assassin. Growing up he had wanted to be a doctor, now Aya Fujimiya was killing people for a living. Sometimes it wasn't always for money.

There had been a time or two that he had killed out of anger or self-defense. He wasn't exactly proud of those moments nor was he overly perturbed by the notion that he was currently considered a murderer. Aya had been separated from his heart for a while now. It wasn't gone and he _had_ morals. He just didn't allow them to get in the way. He buried them deep, along with his emotions.

Aya wasn't naive enough to believe they were gone and that without them he knew he would just be a murder; cold hearted and efficient. So he kept his feelings at a healthy distance and let ethics guide him. Kill bad people, help good people. Sure it was kind of hard to separate the two, but he was a good judge of character.

A sound coming from an alley to his right distracted him. It sounded like fists and boots hitting flesh. Someone was probably getting mugged. Not his problem. He was going to keep walking when a thought occurred to him. It was his mother's voice telling him that he had the skills; so help. With a heavy sigh he turned to his right and stepped into the alley. What he saw was disturbing even to his skewed moral code. There was a naked blonde man wearing a collar and handcuffs on the ground with three Chinese men standing over him. They were yelling at the man in English and kicking him.

"This will teach you to disobey orders." One of them sneered. With Aya's experience in the world of Masters and Slaves; he knew what was going on and it made his blood boil.

"Takatori likes his pets submissive and obedient Slave." The second man spat. The third noticed Aya, who was just standing there. The name made his fists clench in anger. It was a name he knew and despised with every fiber of his being,

"Keep walking friend. This doesn't concern you." The third man had tapped the other two and pointed.

"Unfortunately for you I saw and heard enough to piss me off." Aya used his native tongue of Japanese, since he knew they'd know the language. They worked for Takatori after all. A man who would deem it beneath him to learn more than the language of business.

Hearing it surprised them. Even the man on the ground raised bruised green eyes to peer at him. Two of the men stepped towards Aya, but the first held out his arms to stop them. "Wait." He said in Cantonesese. "Red hair and Japanese. This is the assassin Takatori warned us about." Aya let him finish, let the words sink in then sprang into action. Within seconds all three men were dead. Aya kneeled next to the man on the ground, who was staring at him curiously. He opened the cuffs and stuck them in his pocket. No use leaving evidence of the fallen man's presence.

"Well that was interesting and a nice diversion." Aya commented idly.

"Who are you?" The man asked in broken Japanese.

"No one important. Now I suggest you run." Aya replied in English. "I know Takatori and I know his moods. I do not care what you do. You could even go back to him, but you are free to go where you wish."

"I'll never go back." The beaten man snarled with clear disgust. "My father sold me to pay off a debt. Both my parents are dead now so I owe that man nothing." There was a fierce light in the blonde's eyes. Good, Takatori hadn't broken this one yet. Aya was about to tell the man this when the green eyes rolled back and the man went limp. Well shit. He looked at the dead men. The police would be coming soon and with Takatori's contacts in the department; the blonde man didn't stand a chance. He would be in Takatori's hands by morning. The assassin's apartment was close. Closer than the hospital.

Decision made Aya slipped off his long leather coat then slipped it over the blonde. He picked the much taller man up and used side streets to get home...well one of his homes. He had many apartments all over the world. It was safer than a hotel, since he always chose a building with no cameras. He placed the man on the couch then switched the coat for a blanket. He'd get the man some clothes later. Aya cleaned up the man's injuries. Most were superficial. A couple cuts were more serious, but only needed stitches and a light covering. Nothing he couldn't handle.

Youji woke up warm. Not something he was used to anymore. His eyes shot open and took in the barren studio apartment. He was alone, in a bed and all his wounds had been cared for. Memories came flooding back and he glanced around for the red haired man who had saved more than just his life. All he saw was a couch, stove, refrigerator, a table and a chair. Nowhere was there a personal item to be found, unless you counted the myriad of weapons lying around.

There were a few guns, some knives, grenades and a sword. What the hell? Who was this dude? A door opened and in walked the redhead with a bag. Besides the door he came in there was one other, which presumably led to a bathroom. "You're either really trusting or super paranoid." Youji nodded at the weapons. "Grenades? Seriously?"

"I live dangerously and I suppose it is a bit of both." The redhead shrugged. "I trust my abilities and I have a healthy paranoia." He tossed the bag on the bed. "Clothes. I had to guess the size." Youji carefully dressed as the man began to cook. The clothes all fit perfectly and there were even some shoes. Sure it was just an old t-shirt and some jeans, not fancy, but Youji hadn't been allowed to wear clothes for a while. It was a punishment for disobeying. Something he did often.

After he was dressed he began to wonder why he was here and what this strange, armed to the teeth man wanted from him. He was used to people wanting him. Men and women. His father had given him to Reiji Takatori to pay off a financial debt. The older man had turned him into his own personal pet and sex slave so Youji figured this red haired man was the same. He knew Takatori after all.

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"Want?" The redhead queried cocking his head.

"You must want something for saving my life."

"Ah. I see where you are headed." He placed a bowl of soup on the table along with some bread. "You must think that because I know Takatori that I want something similar." He stepped back from the table and gestured at the food. "Go ahead and eat. I know Takatori probably didn't feed you enough." Youji's stomach growled, but he ignored it and narrowed his eyes. This man knew way too much about something he shouldn't. Takatori kept his pets secret. "Eat. You don't know when you'll get the chance again. " The redhead muttered something in Japanese. Not a language Youji knew too well. His mother was Japanese, but his father was German. Youji had grown up in Germany So he was more familiar with English and German. He knew a little Japanese and Mandarin, but not enough to know what had been said other than 'trust me'.

"Huh?"

"Not important." The man waved a hand. "What _is_ should be the fact that you are free to go after you eat. You are too skinny."

"Says the stick figure who knows too much." Youji folded his arms. "Why bring me here?"

"You needed the kind of help I provide?" The other man cocked his head.

"No, that tells me nothing and you want me to trust you right? So try again." There was a long pause before the redhead spoke.

"Um. Once, a long time ago, I found myself in a similar situation and-" The door burst open causing him to stop mid sentence. A few men in tactical gear ran in preceding Takatori himself. Youji saw his rescuer's lip curl.

"I was expecting to find you." Takatori pointed at Youji. "But not you." He turned to the redhead. "You have led me a merry chase Aya." The redhead snarled something in Japanese then threw a knife into the neck of the closest man. In the next second he had grabbed Youji's arm, pulled him out the door and started running. Behind them was an explosion. Seconds later they were in a car heading out of the city.

"And here was I thinking that no cameras would stall him longer." The redhead brushed his hair out of his face and sighed. "I did not think nosy neighbors were as bad, if not worse." He chewed a thumbnail as he drove and Youji just stared at him.

"What just happened? Who _are_ you?"

"Well, what just happened was Takatori played with fire and got burned...again." The redhead snorted. "Who I am is a bit complicated so I'll start with my name. Aya...Aya Fujimiya."

"Youji...Kudou."

"Yes, Kudou, I did a bit of research on you." Aya smirked a little at the disbelief and confusion that was on the blonde's face. "I don't just let anyone into one of my...well I guess it's not so safe anymore." The exit to the airport whizzed past.

"Um."

"Airports are really not that safe." Aya looked at him. "Luckily this happens to be a huge country attached to other countries. Disappearing will be easy. Imagine if we had been in Hong Kong." He shuddered. "Now _that's_ a hard place to get out of."

"Okay." Youji frowned. "Am I to assume you are running from him too?"

"Have been for three years."

"Can I ask why?" Another long pause. Was the man searching for the right words in the common language or was he debating on whether to respond or not?

"...I suppose you could. Doesn't mean I will give you a straight answer."

"Do you give a lot of those?" Youji had a feeling that this man played things pretty close to the chest.

"To be honest; no." The corresponding smile didn't reach his violet eyes. It seemed a rare expression. As if he wasn't used to smiling. It made Youji wonder again why this man had saved his life...twice now when it was obvious that Aya wasn't just a good Samaritan.

"Will you tell me why you saved me?" Youji asked as the scenery flashed past. There was a long period of silence.

"Essentially it was because I could." Aya said finally. "No other reason besides that. I was just out for a walk. I heard what I thought sounded like a mugging and I was just going to keep walking."

"What stopped you?" Youji whispered.

"Let us call it my conscious. I don't hear it very often."

"Well I'm glad you did." Youji smiled. Aya glanced at him and nodded. The blonde sat back. "So what do you do for a living?" He asked after a while. There was a snort.

"You really don't want to know."

"Why?"

"I kill people."

"For a living?" Youji asked dubiously.

"Those weapons were not decorations." Aya looked at him then back at the road. "I did tell you that I live dangerously, right?"

"Yeah, but I figured you were like a soldier or adrenaline junkie. "

"Nope, more like an assassin or mercenary."

"That's illegal."

"Yes but there is a market and it happens to be what I'm good at." Aya shrugged. "It was either that or...never mind." His mouth set in a grim line and he seemed to glare at the road.

"Where are we going?" Youji knew it was time to change the subject.

"At the moment just away."

"Wasn't that you're home back there?" Youji cocked his head as Aya let out a harsh laugh.

"I do not have a home as you mean it. What I have are different safe houses...well they used to be safe. I'm not so sure anymore. Takatori's private investigators can do a lot with a name, even a fake one."

"So you have nowhere safe to go because of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Aya glanced at him. "I have nowhere safe to go because of Takatori. He's kind of...what's the English word? Oh yeah tenacious. He is tenacious."

"How do you mean?"

"Like a dog with a bone that one. He can't just let things go."

"I know what tenacious means." Youji wanted to laugh. "What I'm asking is what makes you think so?"

"Right." Aya was silent for a long moment then he sighed. "I might as well tell you. It's just not something I like thinking about." He passed a slower moving vehicle. "I was at one point in time right in your shoes."

"How do you-"

"Takatori's pet." Aya spat. He made a face like the words tasted bad. "In a way I chose that life. I needed to pay my sister's medical bills. When she died I decided I'd had enough, so I left. Unfortunately you don't just get to leave his playroom. He thinks that once he 'owns' you that he actually _owns_ you. Odd that." He shook his head and sighed. "Basically I went to him as a child, never knowing that he was the one who killed my parents and put my sister in the hospital. I was 16 at the time, naive as hell, and he was my father's boss. I had no idea he had his men kill my father when he refused to sell me to him. All I knew was that this man was rich and I thought a friend of my father's."

"How old are you now?" Youji had to ask because the man looked about 15 really.

"22." He sent a grin Youji's way. "You probably think I'm what-"

"15" He admitted.

"Whoa guess I'm getting younger." Aya shrugged.

"Wait, you were only 19 when you left?" It was hard to think of this stronger, much younger, man going through what he had for three years, Youji had only been there three months.

"And some change." Aya replied then muttered something in Japanese. "Hold on." He increased speed and dodged a few cars. After a few minutes he sighed and went back to the speed limit. Youji heard a distant crash and the squeal of tires. He looked back but could see nothing because Aya had left the freeway. They drove for another few hours then stopped at a roadside motel. Aya got them a room after telling Youji to stay in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aya stared at the floor listening to the shower. Youji had said he wanted to wash Takatori from his skin and Aya couldn't blame him. The business tycoon was toxic. He had already replaced the car and was now trying to decide if he should take Youji to Russia or back to Germany. His source said that's where the blonde was from. Either place was fine with him. He hadn't been lying to Youji about a home. He really didn't have one.

It didn't bother him as much as it used to. He could remember nights lying awake and thinking about home and his parents. All of that was gone now and there was no use lamenting over that fact. Maybe he should just give Youji some starting money and send him on his way. He could just leave some cash on the bed and skip out, he didn't need more reason for Takatori to come after him. Aya shook his head and dismissed the thought. Reiji would always come after him and forcing Youji to be on his own wouldn't change that fact. The blonde would only be in more danger on his own.

The shower turned off distracting him. When the bathroom door opened only seconds later he looked up at Youji, clad only in a towel, with a question in his eyes. There was a determined look on the blonde's face. "You kill people for money right?"

"I do." Aya said warily as the taller man walked over to him. He stood carefully.

"What if a person has no money? Would you trade in favors?" Youji asked, coming even closer. Aya had a feeling he knew what the older man was offering. He just needed some clarification.

"I'm flattered really, but I will not trade sex for killing Takatori." When Youji's face flushed he knew the blonde had been about to make that very offer. It wasn't the fact that Youji wasn't attractive, he really was, or that he was a man, been there done that. It was more the fact that he didn't want to take advantage of a desperate man. That was Takatori's thing. "Once you are safe I will kill him for free. Lord knows that man needs-" He cut off as Youji's lips crashed into his. A dozen thoughts whizzed through his mind. The first and foremost being 'that feels nice'. The second being 'back away slowly. He's come unhinged'. He quickly grabbed Youji's face and pulled away gasping for air. "I will not take advantage." He whispered. His body ached to kiss the other man senseless. It had been a long time since he had had peaceful, normal contact with another human. He wasn't refusing Youji, he just didn't think the other man was thinking this through.

"Shut up and stop thinking." Youji put his arms around Aya. "I want you." He kissed the smaller man again. Aya broke away again, even though his body was screaming at him to just go with it.

"This is about my saving your life and all that. I get it, but-" Youji's lips found his again and the towel hit the floor.

"I said stop thinking." Youji gripped his shoulders and pulled Aya to one of the beds. "This is what I want." He pushed the assassin down and straddled his waist. "I need this." He whispered in Aya's ear. There was a note in his voice that the redhead couldn't deny. He put his arms around the other man hesitantly. Youji's body molded to his own and those hot insistent lips were on his again. A tongue slipped into his mouth and Youji moaned driving back his hips. Aya deepened the kiss and felt his body arc up into the blonde's. Youji's hands slid up his shirt then he pulled back to push it off. His erection was hard and warm against Aya's stomach. Youji made a small noise of concern and kissed a scar on Aya's shoulder made by a bullet wound from a couple years ago.

"Is this something you _really_ want or do you feel obligated?" Aya panted.

"Shut up." Youji growled reaching down to push off the much smaller man's pants and boxers. A thrill ran through Aya as he realized what was really going in here. In Youji's mind he needed to dominate someone stronger. He might not be aware of it and he had no idea how much stronger he was physically. Aya felt Youji grip his wrists and knew the battle was already lost. His wrists were pinned above his head and he closed his eyes to brace against the pain.

It never came. Instead he felt Youji's mouth on the side of his neck. His eyes flew open and a gasp escaped his lips. The man above him stopped for a moment. Youji gripped both his thin wrists in one hand. It wasn't tight enough to not get out of. It was more of a light hold that was just keeping his hands where Youji wanted them. Aya was surprised when the blonde reached above him to grab a bottle of lotion from the nightstand. This was new.

Youji popped open the bottle and coated his hand. Aya gasped and felt his body arch as a slick finger entered him. The sensation was not unpleasant. He moaned as another finger went in and began stretching him slowly. In moments they found his prostate and began massaging gently. Aya moaned and writhed against the man above him. They were well beyond the point where they could stop. Sure he hadn't exactly tried his hardest. The need for what Youji was offering was just to great, but he had tried.

All thought was driven from his mind as Youji entered him. He threw his head back and bit his lip to hold back the cry on his lips. It didn't hurt the way he had expected and he wasn't prepared for the intense wave of pleasure that washed over him. "That's it." Youji moaned. "Stop thinking and just feel." Aya peered up at him through slightly watery eyes and wondered how the blonde knew. The larger man's grip on his wrists tightened and he began to thrust his hips. The assassin was helpless under the onslaught of heat and desire. Sex had never meant good things to him before, but now...he cried out as a particularly intense wave of pleasure rolled through him. "Stop." Youji growled. His thrusts quickened. He was now hitting that prostate with each movement. Aya broke his wrists free and clutched at the bigger man's shoulders. It was too much...he couldn't even see anymore and he knew his climax was building. It would be intense.

When his release hit him like a ton of bricks he almost screamed. It was difficult to hold it back and he heard Youji cry out. There was a rush of warmth and then the older man collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. Aya was pinned by his weight, but oddly enough felt no fear or unease as was normally his situation. Hell that was pretty much the only time he had enjoyed sex. He moaned as Youji pulled out and rolled off him. "Wow." The blonde gasped. Aya would have agreed if it didn't go against his nature.

A relationship wasn't really in the cards for him. It wasn't because of a weird sense of nobility. He knew his psyche was a bit fragile. Most people in his line of work were damaged somehow. Aya more than most, and he knew it. Even now in the warm after glow of what he had shared with Youji his mind was telling him to run. As far and as fast as he could. If he took what Youji was silently offering there would be consequences. All of them dangerous.

"You have as much fun as me?" The blonde asked, trailing his fingers down Aya's chest. After a long silence the other man sighed. "You know I'm not asking for a commitment here. Just wanted to know if you enjoyed yourself." Aya turned his head to meet those brilliant jade eyes. He could see how vulnerable the older man was in the silence. On impulse the redhead leaned forward and initiated for the first time, in pretty much his whole life, a kiss of his own. Youji grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss with his tongue.

"I do know what you are asking and I find myself unable to put my thoughts to words." Aya whispered as he pulled away.

"That speechless huh?" Youji said breathlessly.

"More like too much to say." Aya replied, slipping his arms around Youji's neck. "You're lucky I'm holding back."

"Holding back what per say?" Youji looked down at him warily. For a moment Aya struggled with the language barrier. He was fluent in English, but there were some words he still struggled with. He sighed. Might as well tell the blonde how he was feeling.

"Since I was 16; sex hasn't been an enjoyable act, until now." Youji's eyes widened slightly at the admission, but Aya wasn't done yet. "My mind is telling me to do two things, neither of which would be a good idea. The first thing is to run. I do not handle any kind of relationship well. Not even friendship, which brings me to the next thought."

"Which is?" Youji whispered.

"Take you with me when I run." Aya looked up as he translated in his head. "Yes, that is what-" He quieted as a pair of lips touched his. Youji pulled him close then cupped the back of his head. The assassin moaned, closing his eyes. There was no use fighting the insane attraction running through his mind. He opened his mouth to the blonde's tongue and molded their naked bodies together. He bit back a small cry as Youji pulled him on top and drove into him. The pleasure far outweighed any pain and he felt heat pooling in his groin.

"I like that plan." Youji groaned as his hips moved. Aya clutched the larger man's shoulders and ground his teeth to hold his cries at bay. "I like you." The redhead would have made a snarky comment, but then Youji found his prostate and all thought was wiped from his mind. He even lost control over his own vocal cords and threw his head back with a cry.

Youji aimed his thrusts carefully and soon had Aya practically keening in his arms. He'd wanted this for them almost since he woke up in the small assassin's apartment. It wasn't just because the redhead was insanely hot. Neither was it because he felt some weird obligation. He genuinely liked the quiet man and now that they were in bed together he could see why Takatori wanted the redhead so badly as to follow him for three years. Youji couldn't get those desire darkened violet eyes out of his head and he doubted Aya had ever looked at Takatori that way.

Youji knew he didn't want to be on his own. It wasn't that he was so co-dependent that he needed that Master/Slave relationship. He could make it on his own; just didn't want to. The blonde would much rather have a companion. Aya was perfect really. No ties, street smart, apparently book smart, attractive, and available. Well that last one hadn't ever stopped Youji before.

They both cried out an almost simultaneous climax before collapsing on the bed. Youji put his arms around Aya as he pulled the blankets over them and hoped the man would still be there in the morning. His night was fraught with nightmares. Mostly about Takatori. He woke up with a start.

"I promise they will pass." Aya's arms wrapped around his waist and his head rested on Youji's chest.

"Will they?"

"Eventually you will find something better to replace them with." Aya kissed his chest then lifted his head. "Right now you are still coming to terms with what happened."

"How can a younger guy be so much wiser?" Youji laughed and Aya frowned at him.

"Similar life experience." His words sobered the blonde. "Now go back to sleep." With Aya in his arms it was easy enough to do so. The assassin's heart was a never changing beat that he could fell through his own chest. Youji let it lull him back to sleep.

When he woke the next morning the bed next to him was empty. He almost started to cry when Aya walked through the door putting a cell back in his pocket. Youji got up and put his arms around the redhead. He began to sob into the younger man's shoulder. His words were unintelligible even to him. Youji seriously thought Aya had abandoned him. Slowly the assassin's arms wrapped around the taller man's waist.

"So my source says that for now Takatori has no idea where we are." Aya said as Youji pulled himself together. "You might also be interested to know that your mother is alive and well in Japan." Youji stared at the man in disbelief, but Reiji had told him...he frowned. Why had he believed _anything_ that came out of that man's mouth. "Your father _did_ meet an untimely demise at the hand's of a drunk driver, but even were he alive I doubt you'd want anything to do with him." Youji curled a lip and shook his head. "Right, so here is the course I have decided to take. I will take you to your mother, drop you off-" He held up a finger as Youji opened his mouth to protest. "Let me finish. I will drop you off while I go kill Takatori. Once that is finished I will come back to tell you then _you_ will decide where you want to go. After I kill him you will no longer be in danger."

"What about you? Will you still be in danger?"

"Of course." Aya half grinned. "I chose a dangerous life."

"I want to be with you." Youji blurted. Violet eyes widened slightly then Aya shook his head.

"Once you are safe you might not feel that way." He sighed. "I don't stay in one place for very long and I basically go from one ordeal to the next. It is high stress and not for everyone."

"Won't you be lonely though? You'll just be going from one empty place to another," Youji cocked his head as Aya barked out a laugh.

"I have come to terms." The assassin shrugged. "I have basically been on my own since I was 16. Loneliness is an old friend." Youji grabbed him in a hug.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." He whispered, starting to cry again. This time it wasn't for himself. It was for a man that apparently had no idea how sad his solitary life was. Aya moved away and looked up at him.

"You have no idea what you are trying to sign up for." He held up a hand, palm out. "I have told you more about my past in the last day than I will probably ever share. I do not like to talk about it and rarely, if ever, will be more open to you about it. I am a little OCD and do not deal with emotions well."

"I kind of already figured that last one out." Youji smiled.

"Yes well I also am tenacious. If you come with me I might not want to let go."

"That's fine by me." The blonde said quietly then took the smaller man's wrists and pinned them behind the assassin's back as he moved in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Aya felt his heart begin to pound as Youji pinned his arms and kissed him. The older man's hands were probably big enough to wrap around his arms twice. Oddly enough; he wasn't scared. He hadn't known Youji long, but he had a feeling the man wore his feelings on his sleeves. He was refreshingly honest and didn't seem like a guy that would hurt anyone intentionally. Aya knew he could be wrong, but Youji had had multiple chances to hurt him last night and hadn't taken a single one. He actually went out of his way to make the sex painless. So his mind told him that trusting Yiuji might be a mistake. His heart and body were in disagreement though.

"You know I could kill you if I wanted?" Aya panted as the larger man broke for air.

"Right now I don't care. I just know that I want you writhing beneath me desperate for more." Youji said against his lips. "I want you to want me so bad it hurts." Aya struggled to pull his arms free. Youji let go of his wrists then gasped in surprise as the diminutive assassin's arm's wrapped around his neck and Aya practically growled.

"I burn for you Kudou." He gripped the blonde's head and pulled their mouths together. He had never felt heat like this before. It was like he was being burned where ever their bodies touched. Aya opened his mouth to Youji's tongue. After a moment he pulled away. "I don't know if the desire will be enough for-"

"Stop thinking so much." Youji put a hand over Aya's mouth. "You have to learn to go with the flow. Take things a day at a time." He smiled and kissed the assassin's nose. "What we feel is enough for now and I have a feeling it will just grow. What I'm asking for is that chance. Just take a chance with me." He moved his hand.

"If I say yes now you could change your mind." Aya whispered and Youji caught a glimpse of the damage he was hiding behind those violet eyes. This man was not as strong as he seemed. Aya was alone because he had learned the hard way that he could only rely on himself.

"You haven't abandoned me so I won't abandon you." Youji whispered. Amethyst eyes widened then filled.

"Shit." Aya moved away and scrubbed at his face, muttering in Japanese. It was obvious he wanted to not cry.

"Swearing won't help." Youji took the younger man's hands and smiled softly. "I suspect you're long overdue."Aya looked at him and his heart broke a little. There were tears streaming silently from glittering violet eyes down pale cheeks. He looked impossibly young and vulnerable in that moment. For just a second or two Youji could see the frightened child within then Aya's defenses slammed back into place. His eyes grew cold and he pulled his hands from Youji's.

"Since you're awake now we should get going." And just like that he was all business. "We will take a round about course to the coast where we can catch a boat to Japan." He took the taller man's hand and led him to a car.

"This isn't the same as yesterday." Youji said in confusion as they got in.

"No." Aya said shortly as they pulled into traffic. "The other one was stolen." The blonde turned to him in shock.

"And this one?"

"Purchased for cash." Aya replied. "Stealing or renting another car would just bring unwanted attention. Cash and no names is a bit easier, more anonymous I believe is the term."

"Yeah." Youji looked around. They were in an old Toyota with vacuumed...well everything. It was actually a pretty nice vehicle.

"I swapped cars while you were in the shower."

"I took that long?"

"You were pretty determined to scrub your skin raw." Aya replied. "Not that I blame you." He added quickly. "I can remember a time." His face grew grim. "It doesn't take that long to buy a car when you have cash and aren't picky. I just needed a car that could get us to the coast."

"This is a pretty nice car."

"I guess, not really a car guy. I mostly focus on how to get from point A to B."

"Well its nice. Someone took good care of it." He frowned. "I bet it wasn't cheap." Aya shrugged. "Who carries enough cash to buy a car?"

"A man used to needing a quick exit." Aya smiled a little. "I've got a bit in the bank, some in my pockets, various passports. You could think of me as a spy, you know if that will make you feel better."

"I feel fine and what do you mean by a bit? This car had to cost thousands,"

"Millions in the bank." Aya shrugged as Youji gaped. "Killing people is a lucrative business. Plus I really only have what I need." Youji thought of the pretty spartan apartment and nodded. "I also don't have enough pockets. "I can carry several thousand, but not millions."

"You, my friend, are a pick pocket's dream." Youji laughed.

"They'd have to get close enough first and if I ever met someone who could pick my pocket without me knowing; I would say they earned what ever they got." He chuckled darkly. "Most are deterred by this." One second his hand was empty and in the next he held a knife.

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Exactly." Aya's voice was a bit smug and the knife vanished. The next few hours passed in relatively the same manner. Youji found himself telling Aya all about his childhood and family. What it was like growing up in Germany and without a mom. His parent's had divorced when he was three. His mom had gone back to Japan to be with family and his dad had gotten custody. He had found out that that's why his father was in so much debt to Takatori. Reiji had paid to get his mother declared unfit. She wasn't really and he had known that for a long time. Youji had spent summers with her when he was young. The language hadn't stayed with him, though, and when he was 13 he had just stopped going altogether. He'd seen and talked to his mom since, but all his life he had felt abandoned. Now he knew different and even though he was almost 26 he could start over with her.

It had taken a lot of fortitude on her part to withstand being separated from her child and suffering the teenage rants. He was glad they got to start fresh. Things had always felt so unresolved between them and he honestly didn't know how to feel when he was told that she'd died. It was different now that he knew more.

Aya listened patiently. He didn't berate or judge Youji's actions, just handed him some tissues when the blonde burst into tears. They stopped once for food and once for gas. Youji wouldn't let the little assassin out of his sight. It was dark by the time they got back into Shanghai. The next morning they would be on a boat headed for Japan. Aya got rid of the car after taking Youji to a hotel. The only reason he let the younger man leave his side was because Aya had taken an earring out of his lobe and handed it to Youji.

"I'll be back for this." He assured the blonde. "It is the only thing left of the past that I own. Everything else was lost to me; so you can trust that I will come back. I do not want you seen and I have to be rid of that car." Youji had seen the sincerity in his eyes so he'd nodded. Now he held the earring, a long gold slender strip of metal with the name Aya engraved on it. He squeezed it and fought back tears as the hours stretched on. He lost the fight and started crying whle he jumped up to wrap his arms around the assassin as he walked in the door. "I told you I'd be back." The smaller man rubbed Youji's back as he cried.

"I know, but it took so long I started to get worried."

"Ah. Well the only reason it took so long was because the chop shop owners only spoke Mandarin and I am fluent in Cantonese. Two separate dialects completely. So we had to get someone to translate and the boy they got was about six and had to be woken up, short story is that the car is now in about a hundred different pieces and on the bottom of the ocean where not even Takatori can find it."

"Why get rid of it with no name on it?"

"I have quite distinctive features, and you, blondie, stand out even more.

"Right, that's why I couldn't go with you."

"Exactly. I want Takatori to think we're each on our own; that way he has to keep going in multiple directions. Unfortunately being seen together would send a huge red flag his way and-" Youji covered his mouth with a hand.

"You're babbling." The blonde smiled as Aya's eyes flashed angrily. "I'm just happy you kept your promise." He put the earring back in Aya's lobe.

"One of the things I will prove to you is that I _always_ keep the promises I make." There was a determined shine to his violet eyes that Youji found intoxicating. "I actually left the earring so you wouldn't freak out." The blonde could no longer resist what his mind was screaming at him to do. He pressed his lips to Aya's deepening the kiss with his tongue as the assassin's mouth opened. All he wanted was to make the smaller man his again. He lifted Aya's legs around his waist and pinned the younger man to the wall. A soft moan drove him a little crazy. In seconds all their clothes were off.

Youji knew he needed some lubrication. He just _needed_ Aya more. He hoped, _prayed_ really, that he was treating Aya better than Takatori. He drove up into the smaller man. Aya gasped and grabbed his shoulders, but said nothing. He was, in fact, infuriatingly quiet. "You need to tell me if I'm ever hurting you." The older man almost sighed. He really wanted to move, but until he knew Aya was fine, he wouldn't move a muscle. "I can't read minds you know and with you it's hard to tell if I'm hurting you. I really don't want to do that."

"I'm fine." Aya leaned down to kiss him. "If it ever hurts you know it will be the last thing you ever do." He whispered against Youji's lips. For some reason the threat was kind of a turn on. "I'm also not as fragile as I look. I'm not going to break." His voice spurred Youji into action. He grabbed Aya's wrists and thrust his hips forward. Aya gasped, his hands clenching. Youji pinned his arms to the wall as well and drove up into Aya with all the force he could muster. Later they laid together in bed, smelling like soap from their shower.

"Was this something you wanted when you saved me?" The doubt in Youji's mind was persistent. He didn't believe that anything in this world was done without ulterior motives.

"You want the truth?" Aya got up on his elbows. "The absolute truth? My lips to God's ears and all that?"

"Yeah." Youji turned to him, his stomach sinking.

"Saving your life that night was an accident."

"Oh?"

"Hearing Takatori's name pissed me off so bad that I kind of lost control a bit." Aya snorted then sat up. Youji stared at him, hardly daring to breath. "There was never once that I thought something like this would happen." He sighed and looked toward the window. "The first time you kissed me I was seriously considering whether or not to run. I've never had anyone save me like that so I thought it was just mixed up feelings or something, I don't know." He sighed again. "I thought you were seriously unhinged or just really grateful, which is why I kept asking if that was what you _really_ wanted. I would hate to stoop to his level." By 'his', Youji knew Aya was referring to Takatori. "When I killed those guys in the alley I knew you wouldn't be safe still so I just followed my instinct." He shrugged and Youji's heart soared.

"I think you just restored my faith in humanity."

"I don't have a lot of that" Aya snorted derisively.

"You have more than most."

"No. I really don't. It was more of a whim really."

"See, I don't think you're as heartless as you pretend." Youji stared into defiant violet eyes. "If you were you would have just left me there."

"I was going to and then I remembered how corrupt the cops are here."

"And you cared."

"I wanted to spite Takatori." Aya's argument was weak.

"There are other ways to do that besides taking me in."

"Uh."

"And with that weak argument you lose." Youji smiled and moved closer. His heart was bursting with love at the moment, but he didn't want to scare Aya away. He had a feeling that if he said it out loud the small assassin _would_ run. Aya had said himself that he didn't deal well with feelings. "Admit it. You care. You've made sure that I have been okay the entire trip. I hadn't realized it until just now, but every step of the way it has cost you more to keep me safe than if you had just left me in that alley."

"I will admit to some sort of concern for your well being. Just don't let it get to your head and don't tell anyone." He pointed at Youji his eyes glinting with amusement. "I have a reputation to uphold." Youji threw back his head and laughed. Why had he been so worried? Aya wasn't Takatori nor was he the emotionless, cold-hearted killer he pretended to be. He was just Aya; the damaged, beautiful, skilled man lying next to him. They'd really only known each other a few days, but already the blonde could feel himself falling. Who cared if it was born out of tragedy? It was real and it made sense to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Aya stared at the crowd as he and Youji walked down the boat ramp. He honestly didn't know how to feel coming back to his native country for the first time in three years. Takatori was probably learning that Aya was here, or he already knew. Either way he was prepared for trouble. He found none. They got into a taxi and within hours they were outside Youji's mother's house.

Her name was still Naoki Kudou. She came outside smiling. Youji ran up to her after getting out of the car. Aya paid the driver and got out. Youji was crying into his mother's shoulder and she was rubbing his back and smiling at Aya. There were tears in her eyes. He really just wanted to get the hell out of there. Here in Japan he was working without a safety net and he doubted he had the element of surprise.

A red laser dot on the back of Youji's head forced the assassin to move. He forced the Kudous to the ground as silenced bullets tore up the ground. He swore colorfully and pulled a gun from his jacket. There was no rifle barrel to be seen. Seconds after the shots missed a car sped out of a nearby parking garage and down the street.

"Well. I guess he knows I'm coming." Aya commented nonchalantly as he placed his silenced pistol back in his jacket.

"Jesus, what else do you have in there?" Youji asked in awe. He was sitting on the ground staring up at Aya with his mouth open. His mother was pretty much in the same state. It was weird having two pairs of unnaturally green eyes staring at him.

"A bit of this and a bit of that," Aya shrugged then helped both mother and son to their feet.

"Just tell me there are no grenades."

"I like to be prepared for anything."

"So you do have some?"

"I thought you told me not to tell you."

"I forget you take what I say so literally." Youji huffed. His mother's eyes sparkled with amusement then, to his shock, She embraced Aya.

"Thank you for saving my son." She whispered.

"You should see your face!" Youji gasped then threw his head back laughing. Aya did not appreciate the humor. He took Naoki by the shoulders and carefully extricated himself from her embrace.

"I still have work to do." He said grimly. The assassin walked over to Youji and grabbed his chin. "Stay away from the windows for a few days." He placed a gentle kiss on the taller man's lips, not caring that his mother was watching. He let go and walked away before he could change his mind.

Youji watched Aya walk away with mixed feelings. "How do I know you'll com back?" He called. The assassin paused then reached up to his ear and pulled out his earring. Aya turned and tossed it to him.

"I'll come back for that. Stay safe Kudou." He then turned and kept walking, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. When he turned to his mother she had about a million questions on her face.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain." He put an arm around her and they went into the living room. After making sure the curtains were closed he sat with her on the couch and began his sad tale. He started with the bargain his dad had struck with Takatori. Youji explained what life had been like with Reiji, making sure to keep it a bit vague. He then told her again all that Aya had done for him. "Its weird but he kind of just laughed at me when I made him that offer. He hates Takatori more than I do."

"Why?"

"I found out...about a week ago now, that he had once been where I was." He went on to just state the facts then his conclusions. "He had to rely on himself to break free. He didn't have someone like him to help him out and he was with that bastard longer than me. Well at least that's what I think from little facts he's shared. Aya doesn't like to talk about his past and he has a hard time with emotions."

"And yet he loves you." Youji looked at her in surprise. She waved a hand. "I'm a mother, I know what love looks like. If he is as bad with emotions as you say; he might not even realize it." She sighed. "I did not get to see much of him, but I saw the way he looked at you."

"And you don't care? You know that he's a guy?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "It has become fairly common these days and besides I feel that your happiness is more important than your partner's gender." She looked up at him with a smile. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah." Youji replied after thinking about it. Aya _did_ make him happy. "He also drives me a bit insane." His mother nodded.

"Men will do that." They shared a laugh. He then explained what Aya had planned. "And this is the man you love?"

"I don't know about love yet. It isn't an emotion I'm too familiar with and we haven't really known each other that long." Youji sighed. "I know I'm attracted to him and for some irrational reason I want to hold onto him and never let go."

"Love is rarely rational my dear."

Aya crawled through the vents toward Takatori's penthouse. He would rather keep his visit off camera. The assassin knew where his target was going to be that night, due to the fact that he had scared the business tycoon into shutting himself in. Sure he was on high alert, but that was never something that had bothered the redhead before. More security was only good if there was no way around it. Aya had discovered that _all_ buildings had to be temperature controlled in some way so they all had to have duct work. The sizes varied, but he had found that he was small enough to fit in just about all of them. This made getting in and out harder, but more successful.

It had been almost three days since dropping Youji off with his mom and he missed the blonde more than he thought he would. Hopefully the time apart would convince the older man that the constant road was not his friend. He wanted Youji with him, but that was a selfish thought. His life was a bit hectic with all the running he did; both from police and his target's security. He just wasn't safe and he desperately wanted a safe life for Youji, even if that meant he wasn't part of it.

"Fujimiya is a common name." The police detective told Youji.

"That's all I've got." He groaned. Why was this so difficult? Aya had found _his_ family. Why couldn't he find Aya's? "I have a name and the relative date his family died."

"When did you say?"

"I only know it was six years ago."

"Well there was a prominent couple named Fujimiya that died in a gas explosion six years ago." The woman said looking at her computer. "Looks like they were survived by a son and daughter."

"I think that's them. He said he had a sister who died."

"I don't know. This says that Aya Fujimiya, who was a girl, later died in a hospital. The son disappeared. His name was Ran, here look." She turned the screen and there was a picture of Aya. He looked younger and was in a school uniform, but it was him.

"I think I'll kill him." Youji muttered. "Can I get copies of all this?"

"Sure." The woman said warily.

Aya held back a sneeze as he crawled the last two feet. He looked down through a vent as Takatori explained a blow job to his new 'pet'. Aya's lip curled. The new pet was probably not yet 18. From here all he could see was Takatori's fist in the black hair of a youth bobbing up and down between his legs. Aya bit his lip to keep his rage contained. He remembered when that youth was him. Slowly he crawled so that he was above the vent then he dropped down.

"Good of you to join us...you still calling yourself Aya? Takatori asked once he was over his initial shock. At the sight of the gun in Aya's hand the youth got up and moved behind Reiji. Aya was about to raise the silenced pistol when a shot rang out. Something hit his shoulder, turning him slightly. He finished the turn, saw a body guard and shot him in the forehead. Well damn, now his shoulder felt like it was on fire and it just _had_ to be the one that had been shot a year earlier.

"Oh no you don't." He turned and shot Takatori in the leg as he tried to make a run for it. The man fell to the floor and Aya approached him gun raised.

"You know you'll never make it out of here alive." Takatori spat. Aya saw him glance in the opposite direction and followed his gaze. The youth stood defiantly near the desk, under which was most likely an alarm of some kind.

"I'll be just fine." He raised the gun and shot him in the forehead without looking. "Well that was a bit ant-climactic." He muttered to himself then met the youth's eyes. The boy was now cowering by the desk.

"Please don't kill me!" He practically screamed as Aya walked toward him.

"I'm not. I came for this." He shoved the desk with his hip so that it was under the vent. "If I hadn't been shot I wouldn't need it." The diminutive assassin climbed atop the desk then glanced at the boy. "I suggest you run. Any minute now men with guns are going to come running through that door and see that their boss is dead while you're alive."

"Will you take me with you?" The youth asked. Aya immediately thought of Youji then shook his head, wincing as he pulled himself in to the vent.

"I'm feeling less than charitable right now. You can use the vents to get out though. That's as much advice I'm gonna give." He then turned and began to crawl. It took him about ten minutes to get out; twice as long then getting in, but he blamed it on the shoulder. Right now his shirt and coat were controlling the bleeding, but he knew he'd have to clean it up soon.

After getting out of the building he took care of the wound. The rest of the night was spent dodging the law and Takatori's guns for hire. The whole time he was thinking about Youji and praying the older man hadn't changed his mind. He could handle it if he had. Aya would just bury it a long with the rest of his feelings and carry on...No he wouldn't. He would cease to be able to function and it was more then just the sex. Sure they'd only known each other for a little over a week, but Aya listened and was observant. He knew a lot about the other man. A lot more than Youji knew about him. That was going to have to change though and Aya knew he would have to pull on his big boy pants and open up a bit more. Especially if he wanted to keep Youji.

He was a little surprised the next night to see Youji's light still on. The rest of the house was dark, which made sense it was pretty late. He slowly crept up to the house and opened the window. Youji looked up when he crawled over the sill. " You ever hear of a door?" The blonde asked tartly. Something was definitely wrong and even though his heart was pounding Aya tried to keep it light.

"I have rare occasions to use them." His eyes fell on the papers strewn about the bed, where Youji was seated. "Late night reading?" He picked one paper up and was shocked to see his own face looking back at him.

"You know I thought I would find your family because you found mine. Well I thought I'd try at least."

"I told you they were dead." Aya said numbly. In his mind were about a million things he wanted to say...none of them in English or nice. Family was and always would be a sore spot for him.

"I thought maybe it was like with my mom. Like people had lied to you and shit." Youji snapped. Aya let loose a string of expletives and dropped the paper. "Yeah. You know what I found?"

"I know all too well what you found."

"I discovered that your real name isn't even Aya. It's Ran and-"

"Stop." Aya held up a hand. He didn't really want to listen and why did his name even matter?

"No. What else have you lied about?"

"Nothing, and I did not _lie_ about my name. I told you the name I use, which is more than I tell anyone really. The name Ran is dead to me." Aya folded his arms. "I cast it aside years ago. I took my sister's as a way to keep her alive because she was at first and I had this weird notion that if her name was used by the living that she would survive. I was wrong, but I was only 16 and prone to strange ideas. I grew up pretty fast." He scoffed. Suddenly Youji's arms were around him. The blonde was crying.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you find someone. You found my family. I thought I could find yours." Youji wailed, his voice muffled by Aya's shoulder...the hurt one. He flinched away and swore to himself as it began to bleed again. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked accusingly, eyes narrowed.

"I miscalculated." Aya checked his stitches and sighed with relief. They hadn't come undone, they were only leaking. "I'm lucky he was only able to get off one shot. He was a bit distracted though." He fixed his clothes with a sigh. "Takatori is dead now so you're safe. I might have to run from a few of his business partners and the authorities, but it's nothing I'm not used to."

"Well you won't be running alone." Youji said. Aya looked up at him in shock. He had been bracing himself for rejection. He couldn't think of anyone who wanted a life on the run. They would never stay in one place for more than a few weeks and the blonde would always worry when he was on a job. _No one_ wanted that. "Why are you so surprised? I said I wanted you to take me with you. My decision to go _was_ hinged on your response to my question about lies. You know I don't put up with them."

"I didn't think you would." Aya replied fixing his clothes. He told himself not to get his hopes up. He refused to meet Youji's eyes. "And I would be lying if I said I wanted you to stay behind. I just don't think you realize how hard it might be. I never stay in a place longer than a few weeks and you'd always be worried-" Lips crashed into his.

"None of that matters so much. I've had a few days to think about it and as long as we're open and honest with each other the little stuff won't matter." He panted, pulling away. "I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to...Aya?" The assassin heard the word love and froze. He knew it had always been a possibility, but he still wasn't prepared to hear it. In his experience love was fleeting and the people you loved never stuck around. He was trying his hardest to not love Youji. He needed to protect the other man. "Something wrong?"

"It's not safe." The younger man blurted. "They all go away." He stumbled back and tried to control his panic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Youji frowned in confusion. He didn't understand. Youji didn't know.

"People go away when you love them, they die." Aya explained as calmly as he could. "That's why-" Youji's lips were on his again. It was slightly annoying because he wasn't done. The other man's mouth felt so good though. The assassin melted a little and his heart slowed a bit. His fingers clutched the taller man's shirt. He opened his mouth to let in the tongue begging entry. Moaning softly and ignoring the pain in his shoulder he brought his arms up around Youji's neck. It was selfish of him, but he never wanted to stop. Aya knew a part of him already loved the blonde and the rest of him was steadily losing the battle. He stubbornly refused to admit it though. Keeping Youji safe was paramount. To him it was more important than breathing.

"You're wrong you know." Youji murmured against his lips.

"I'm probably wrong about a lot of things." Aya replied. "But not this. I'm going off experience here, which tells me that if I ignore everything and let myself love you that you'll die. I would much rather you didn't. I-" He felt himself relax a bit as Youji's lips touched his again. It was a bit frustrating to not finish a thought, but he found he preferred it when the blonde was kissing him. Aya opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, holding Youji tight. He so badly wanted the larger man with him when he left. Reluctantly he pulled away. Before he could speak,Youji covered his mouth with a hand.

"I appreciate that, I really do, but just because you love someone; it doesn't mean they are going to die. It might feel like that to you, but the world would be a lot different if it were true. I might not know a lot about love. I just know what you're saying isn't possible." Youji was calm. Aya glared over his hand. "I also know I may not be in love yet, but I happen to like you a hell of a lot and want the chance to be with you. Will you take that chance?" He moved his hand. Aya was silent for a while, considering all the angles, but it was no use. There was no way to predict the future.

"What my head is saying is different from my heart. I want to be selfish and say yes, but I don't know what will happen." He looked up into Youji's green eyes. "I know we haven't really known each other all that long and I'm a bit desperate to say come with me because I know I won't be able to function properly without you." This time he caught Youji's mouth before it could slam into his. "Let me finish. I may be wrong about love and I pray that I am. I just don't know if I can handle being right." He moved his hand and wasn't surprised in the least when Youji's mouth covered his. He was a bit surprised when large hands wrapped around his wrists and seconds later he was pinned to the wall, Youji's hips between his legs with a hot, insistent mouth on his. Aya let out a soft moan and he wanted nothing more than to be right there. Unfortunately they had to decide. They were kind of running out of time. There were sirens in the distance so he knew they had a description of him and knew about Youji. He broke free and grabbed Youji's hand. "Decide now because we need to go. I'm going to listen to my instincts again and ignore my head. You need to choose if you want a life on the run with me or to be safe with a normal one."

"I choose you." Youji grinned.

"Well then let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Youji stared at a paper. It was odd to him that the death of a Japanese businessman would be in the French news. He and Aya were staying in one of the assassin's safe houses in France. He knew a bit of the language. Enough to know that the French were reporting it as a Yakuza hit. His mom had been questioned, but the police believed that she didn't know anything. He had called to talk to her that night after he and Aya had left.

He had woken her up and told her the basics and apologized for involving her. She had told him it was fine and his _father_ had been the one to start it all, not him. She would be fine and it wasn't as though she had done anything wrong or against the law. This had reassured him. Now he was waiting for Aya to come back. The younger man had gone out to get something. The paper had been delivered to a neighbor and he felt bad for stealing it, but he'd grabbed it on impulse seeing Takatori's face on the front page.

His curiosity satisfied, he set the paper down as Aya walked in. He had a few bags and handed one with clothes in it to Youji then began putting some food in the fridge. The apartment was again a studio that was only occupied by necessities. A couch, table with chair, bed. There were also weapons covering almost every surface. Youji began to wonder if Aya had a relaxed mode.

"Normally I don't need much." Aya explained. "I only chose apartments rather than hotel rooms for the anonymity."

"You can give a fake name at a hotel."

"True, but there are cameras and a lot more human interaction." The assassin replied. "I can come and go as I please from here, with no one the wiser."

"Don't you ever want to just settle down?"

"Sure." Aya shrugged. "All the time. Just never had enough reason to or the desire."

"And now?" Youji stood and walked over to him. The assassin watched him warily.

"I would say that the desire is there, but the reality is-"

"Not impossible." The blonde put his arms around the smaller man. Youji had been attempting to keep his distance because it had only been a few days since Aya had been injured.. He couldn't anymore. His body ached to touch the smaller man's. To hold Aya in his arms.

"I was not going to say impossible." The younger man looked up at him. "I was going to say that the reality is a bit different. Just because I want to stay in one pace with you, does not mean that it would be safe. There are consequences for my past actions and I would prefer if you weren't caught in the crossfire." Youji leaned in and pressed his lips to the redhead's. Aya moaned and put his arms around the blonde's neck as he opened his mouth. The older man delved in with his tongue and was pleasantly surprised when Aya's tongue slipped into his mouth. He was further shocked when the assassin's legs wrapped around his waist. "I have been waiting days for this." Aya whispered.

"You were hurt though." Youji sputtered.

"I thought I already told you that I'm not fragile." The assassin reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Cute." Aya smirked. "You won't." He tightened his hold and leaned in. His lips covered Youji's and the older man settled his arms around the tiny waist. It always amazed him how small and weightless the other man was. One did not expect such a man to be dangerous. "Stop underestimating me." Aya murmured against his lips. His mouth became more insistent and Youji couldn't deny him any longer. He carried Aya to the bed and laid him down then covered the younger man with his own body. Aya's hands clutched at his shirt. Youji was desperate to also feel skin on skin so he helped the assassin get their clothes off. "I need you." The redhead's words spurred the older man on. Once they were naked Youji pulled the assassin close and kissed him with everything he had. Aya matched his passion. His arousal pressed into the taller man's stomach.

"Jesus when you make up your mind." He gasped. Aya's response was to put an arm over the side of the bed. It came up with a bottle of lube. His eyes met Youji's as he pressed it into the other man's hand.

"I don't ever do things halfway." He said quietly.

"An all or nothing kind of guy." Youji commented, taking the bottle. "I can handle that." A small smile touched Aya's lips.

"You sure about that?" He asked with some amusement. "You might change your mind."

"Never." Youji kissed him deeply. Whatever this conversation was; he was done with it. He preferred Aya beneath him silently begging him for more. While he had the assassin sufficiently distracted; he coated one hand with lube then eased one finger into Aya. He felt he had been a little rough the last time no matter what the other man thought. Aya went still for a moment then his passion increased. Youji pushed in a second finger and was rewarded by a small moan and Aya gripping his shoulders. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Youji reached for the bottle again. He knew he wasn't going to last very long. Not with how Aya was tonight. It wasn't as though he was usually passive or anything; he was just so intense.

He coated his erection carefully then pulled back his fingers and pushed in slowly. The assassin's head fell back and a groan escaped his lips. It was one of pure pleasure. Youji kissed the exposed throat as he thrust his hips. He felt the other man's grip tighten. Neither had been expecting their relationship to continue nor had they expected the intensity, but both had decided that they wouldn't change a thing. It had only been a few days and yet Youji knew that; could he go back and choose; he would make the same decision again and again.

"Stop thinking." The soft words brought him out of his head and he looked up to see Aya smiling at him...it was more like smirking. The older man pushed his hips forward with a bit more force to wipe that smug look off the assassin's face. Aya's eyes widened a bit and he made a soft sound of surprise. Youji did it again then began to thrust harder and a bit faster. He was rewarded by a deep groan and he knew he wouldn't last more than a few seconds. It was so intense. They came so close together it was hard to tell who hit their climax first.


End file.
